The Mass Multi-dimension Teleportation Spell
by BADA555W0RD
Summary: (MULTI X-OVER with Sonic the Hedgehog, My Little Pony, Impractical Jokers, inFAMOUS, The Dresden Files, and Fables) Pinkie Pie accidentally used a spell to tear the Nevernever and bring a bunch of people from various dimensions over from Ponyville. While misadventures begin, what will ensure? Romance, Tragety, or maybe Comfort, perhaps? Rated T for Bigby Wolf.


Chip. 1-Damn it Pinkie

* * *

_I only own Blade and the storyline._

* * *

**Harry Dresden's POV:**

I didn't have to put down my Coke to know that the Nevernever broke again.

It's weird, you know, when a wizard like me, well, not like me, I'm the only professional wizard in Chicago, feels a tear in the Nevernever, or the place that connects everywhere. Heaven, Hell, Earth, Anti-Earth, or that setting where your favorite cartoon show takes place in, it is all connected by the Nevernever. It being torn is like feeling paper tear, but being the paper, not the tearer. And all Bob the Skull gave was a pink, talking pony is constantly being reminded not to break the 4th wall by her friends.

Deadpool crap. Oh well. But this was different, it felt like it continuing to tear until I fell through the ground, onto a warm, wooden surface. And then was landed on by a hobo's ass.

Hell's Bells.

* * *

**Sonic the Hedgehog's POV:**

Being the fastest thing alive, seconds count.

One second, I was watching Gold and Night ability-spar Taylor and Blade.

Two seconds, we all fell down, and onto the ground.

Three seconds, a man with black facial and normal hair saw and and started freaking out.

He wore a black t-shirt with a fist sized logo design consisting of boring white text spelling "Tru," and a blue circle to the right of it, spelling "TV." He also wore blue jeans and basketball shoes.

He then started freaking out about my friends, about the random library we were in, and the colored horses. In fact, the only thing he was screaming his head off about was a hobo sitting on a cowboy's face, a creepy man with a calming lavender polo, and a completely normal looking person with a look of nervousness.

Suddenly, a man in a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and a black tie that isn't tied all the way up, jeans and normal looking shoes gave me a death glare, saying, "I'd appreciate it if you got off of me. Now."

Jeez, talk about the big, bad, grumpy wolf.

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle's POV:**

Why in Celestia did I give Pinkie Pie that spell book?

I looked and heard the conversation the summoned group had.

A human screamed as if it was scared, a fox-human hybrid was threatening another one with three tails, a bald human held a hoof, or hand, or whatever on it's face, ignoring obvious back pain, another human sat on another human's, who had a hat just like Applejack's but black, face, and another human threatened a hedgehog-human hybrid. I trotted up to Pinkie and whispered in her ear, "Get them in line will you please."

In five seconds, Pinkie lined up all the newcomers. The hybrids on the left, and the humans on the right.

"Now," I began clearing my muzzle, "Before anyone has any idea to scream, I will say, I mean no harm."

* * *

**Sal Vulcano's POV:**

'I mean no harm.' That is what all things threatening say.

The talking horse the same color as Joe's female attracting shirt continued, "I am Twilight Sparkle and this is Pinkie Pie."

Why did those names sound like Ben and Jerry's ice cream flavors?

The brown mutant raised his left hand.

"Yes sir?" Twilight asked.

"Why does you names sound like Mobian Girl Dolls?"

I gotta admit that was funny. I chuckled, as well as the other mutants, the Jokers, and a huff of laughter from the cowboy.

"Moving on," Twilight said, "You will meet the others soon. In the meantime, please introduce yourselves, left to right. If you want to give us a tittle, so be it."

* * *

**Twilight Sparkle's POV:**

The blue hedgehog hybrid said, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing alive!" And performed a little thumbs up pose.

Great, another Rainbow Dash.

The blue Fox hybrids with 3 tails spoke next, "I'm Gold the Fox, Eon Warrior."

The black Fox hybrid spoke, "Taylor the Fox, just call me Tay."

Now the purple wolf hybrid. "Night the Wolf." All he said.

The brown hedgehog posed in many different ways, "Blade the Hedgehog, Master Dragon Hunter, All Around Nice Guy, the Lady Killer, and Master Comedian."

Show off.

This time it was interesting, the paranoid guy said, "I am Sal Vulcano,"

The hobo said, "I am Brian Quinn,"

The guy in the cute shirt said, "I'm Joe Gatto,"

And the normal guy said in a paranoid voice, "I'm James Murray,"

Then all 4, "AND WE'RE THE IMPRACTICAL JOKERS!"

The bald, skinny guy with a yellow jacket said, "My name is Cole MacGrath, people call me many things, so I prefer just Cole."

The man with the hat like Aj's spoke next, "Harry. Only professional wizard in Chicago." Wizard, eh, have to talk to him later.

Finally, the guys in curled up sleeves spoke next, "Bigby Wolf, and I am the big, bad wolf."

Huh, that sounded familiar, oh well.

"I am gonna call my assistant down to get my other friends, for now, Blade when he comes down, will you not freak out?" I asked Blade, who rose an eyebrow. I called Spike down, who yawned, and came down, "What do you want, Twil-"

* * *

**Blade the Hedgehog's POV:**

Ok, now I see why Twilight asked me not to freak out.

Spike ended up being some sort of Dragon that spoke English. I kept my cool, though. Sal noticed that I was twitching my eye, and backed away a little.

Twilight told Spike to do something, and he went out of the library.

Thirty minutes later, Spike came back, with 5 more horses.

The one that caught my the most was the one with pink hair. She was pretty and all, but that's not what caught my attention, she looked awfully familiar, and I don't know why.

Twilight suddenly spoke, "Alright guys, let me introduce to you my friends."

The rainbows haired one flew with wings up in the air, "I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria!"

Just what I needed, another Sonic.

The one with the cowboy hat spoke next, "Howdy, name's Applejack, pleasa' to meet y'all!" Ooh, rednecks.

The black one spoke next, "I am Aurora. I am Ranbow Dash's cousin." Make that three Sonics.

The white one spoke next, "My name is Rarity, it is an honor meeting new acquaintances like you 12." She sounded royal. It's not that I hate royalists, I just find them weird.

Finally, the pink haired one spoke, or was supposed to speak for I only heard "mnasfluerhi." All the others went "Huh?" Me, I just walked up to her and knelt down into her eye level.

She had the most incredible eyes in the world. They were cyan in color, but they seemed like gems. However, I gave her a trait that I say is cool, my friendliness.

"If your too scared to talk in front of all these people," I said with a smile, "Then just tell me your name."

It took her a couple seconds before she did anything, but she smiled.

"Fluttershy." She said, quietly though.

I stood up and turned to the others, "Fluttershy, her name is Fluttershy."

I walked back towards where I originally stood, but I felt different.

Something triggered inside me and I have no idea what. I felt my cheeks get hot for some reason, but I kept them hidden.

* * *

**Bigby Wolf's POV:**

Alright then. What Blade did then, it seemed nice. Hell of a lot better than what I would do and threaten her to say it.

"So, because I have no idea how to redo this, we will pick your names out of a hat randomly and assign you to houses."

I am living with Rarity, with Sal. Whoop-dee-do.

* * *

_The other houses to stay are:_

_Twilight- Gold and Harry_

_Aurora- Sonic and James_

_Fluttershy- Blade and Cole_

_Pinkie- Brian and Taylor_

_Applejack- Night_

_Rainbow- Joe_

_IF YOU ARE GOLD THE FOX, what I said in the PM was a typo, instead I am going to do it your style._

_Randomized time!_

_The characters are,_

_Rarity,_

_Joe,_

_Gold,_

_Cole,_

_Sal,_

_Fluttershy,_

_And Harry!_

_Thank you for reading and peace!_


End file.
